The Girls
by aaliona
Summary: AU Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Padma, Luna, and Lavender have drifted apart since Hogwarts. They agree to meet and play a guessing game about their kids and spouses. Just who is Hermione's husband?


**I was looking through my computer and found this. I think it was written about a year ago, and I thinks it's cute.**

I hadn't seen Ginny in years. After Hogwarts my friends and I lost touch. Ginny and Harry took a trip to live in America for a few years. I'd gone to Australia for about six months as well. In the eight years since, the communications between my other friends and me severed from lack of conversation. It's hard to stay friends when you have nothing in common. Then I got the letter.

It was from Ginny. I had to wonder about it. Delivered by owl – not unusual if from anyone else, but owls couldn't fly across the ocean – it was addressed to me and I could hardly wait to read it. When I opened it, I realized that it was typed.

_Dear everyone,_

_How are you? It's been so long! I've missed being able to talk to you. I knew we should have set up mirrors before we started, but what's done is done. I want to put together a surprise for our friends. It is my understanding that Luna, Lavender, Padma and Parvati, and Hermione aren't in touch with each other anymore. If you all haven't been talking, then I'm not the only one behind on information! I've set up a little get-together at The Three Broomsticks at 3:00 on March 23 for us. If you've married and had kids, bring pictures, but don't show anyone when you get here. Don't tell anyone who you've married either. We're going to play a little guessing game with the pictures. Make sure you have an individual picture of each child. Please send a reply back with the owl saying if you can make it, if the day doesn't work for you, etc._

_Until the 23__rd__,_

_Ginny Weasley_

I quickly grabbed my quill. And wrote _Ginny, I'll be glad to come! Yours Truly, Hermione_ before giving the letter to the owl.

I watched it fly away before going to find Scorpius, Rose, and Joshua. They fussed a bit as I took the pictures, but they smiled all right. Joshua's picture turned out so cute! The twins looked nice too, but they're obviously mine. Josh would be the adorable little kid no one could correctly match up.

The next week flew by between work, the kids, and my husband, but by the time March 23 rolled around, I was more than ready to reconnect with my friends.

"It's time your friends found out about our marriage," my wonderful other told me as he came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

I craned my neck around to kiss him. "I know," I replied. "I'm just a little concerned about how they'll take it. We've been married for seven years now. It's a shame if they won't accept it."

He nuzzled my neck in that way that makes my insides melt. "They will," he said confidently. "How could they not?"

I smiled. He always knew what to say. Removing myself from his arms, I grabbed my purse (pictures inside) and disapperated.

"Hermione!" I braced myself as Ginny came flying at me.

"It's good to see you too," I replied and hugged her tightly.

I studied her quickly to see how much she had changed. The auburn hair had been colored back to the fiery red it had been in her younger teens. Other than that, she was almost exactly the same. We hugged again. "You look fantastic!" Ginny told me and I returned the comment. "You're the first one here. Do you have photos?"

"Yes," I replied and took them out of my purse facedown.

"Go put them on that table over there next to mine. No peeking."

I placed my pictures face down next to two others. I turned around in time to see Parvati and Padma walk in. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" I squealed.

Padma giggled and gave a little twirl. "First born," she gushed. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We're waiting until the babe's born. Oh I can't wait! With as happy as Parvati is, I hope my baby's a –"

Her sentence was cut off by Ginny's hand. "Now don't go spoiling the surprise on Parvati's kids," she reprimanded lightly.

"Kid," Parvati corrected.

Ginny smiled, "Congrats. Go put your picture with Hermione's and my pictures."

Soon Lavender and Luna had arrived. Their pictures went on the table and we all swooned over the size of Luna's belly. When one is thirty-two weeks pregnant, it shows.

We ate and laughed, but all of us were thinking about the photos on the table just feet from us.

Finally Ginny stood up with a smile. "Picture time," she announced. "Luna, would you do the honors of being our first match-up?"

She gave a small laugh, "Don't mind at all."

Ginny picked up the photos and laid them out in front of Luna. "Anyone have any ideas? Hermione?"

I reached over and picked up at picture of a girl who appeared to be about three to five years old. She had blonde hair extremely similar to Luna's and eyes that I don't believe could have belonged on anyone else.

"If she's yours, just say her name," Ginny told Luna.

Luna smiled and reached out to touch the picture. "Mercy," she said. "This is Mercy Alice."

Lavender was studying the picture. "Do you have another child?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Luna replied.

Lavender slid a picture closer to Luna. The little toddler looked so cute. He had pale blonde hair like Luna and eyes that could only be described as crystal blue.

Luna gave Lavender a funny look and said, "I have a girl."

Ginny and I studied the remaining pictures: had to be mine, had to be Ginny's, a child resembling Parvati, and some Weasleys. Wait, Weasleys...

"How old?" I asked.

"Eighteen months tomorrow," Luna replied with a smile.

Ginny picked up a picture of a little girl with the standard red hair and brown eyes. "What's her name?"

"Anna Louise."

"Who's the father?" Parvati asked.

"Not yet," Ginny interrupted. "We'll get to spouses after kids."

We all sighed. Ginny picked me to be the next mommy victim.

The twins immediately each chose a picture of a brown haired girl and her male counterpart with my eyes.

I touched the picture of the boy. "Scorpius Michael," I told them as my hand wandered to the other picture, "and Rose Elizabeth."

"They are so your kids!" Lavender squealed. I have to agree.

Padma slid over the other red head picture, a boy about five. "What's his name?" she asked.

I shrugged, "How should I know. He isn't mine."

Everyone makes the assumption that I have no more kids.

"The two black haired boys are Ginny's," Parvati announced.

"The youngest is Albus Severus," Ginny told us. "That little trouble maker is James Sirius."

"They are so cute," I said, "but what about my other child?"

Ginny looked up at me confused. Then she lit up. "Is it our mystery boy?" She gestured to the blue-eyed picture still in front of Luna.

I reached over and grabbed the picture. "My little Joshua Hugo," I purred.

Lavender snatched up the elder boy's picture that had been placed in my pile. "My little Adam Jacob," she said. "I want to know who the father of _that_ sweet little thing is."

Parvati laughed, "I guess Lesley Alexander is the only one left." She picked up the baby we had all already matched her with in our minds. "I just want to make one thing clear. His father was a mistake. I don't want to bring him up. Let's just say we divorced and I've been replaced. Neither want anything to do with my baby boy."

Padma patted her sister's hand. "I married a muggle," she told us. "None of you probably know him. I'm happily Mrs. Chris Lincoln."

I turned to Ginny. "We all know you married Harry," I said.

She gave a tiny little laugh, "Four years guilty. If we hadn't been in America and, er, if we weren't worrying about James, you all would have been invited."

Ginny looked over to Lavender. "When Harry and I left for America, I was expecting Ron and Hermione to tie the knot, but as her little boy is blonde and you're the one with a red head, I'm guessing the two of you married up,"

Lavender sighed, "Yeah." She turned to me. "We would have invited you to the wedding, but we had no idea where you were."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. Based on the handsome young man in the picture, you two are doing wonderful. I wish you luck for the rest of your relationship." I turned my attention to Luna. "I'm guessing it's not Charley. I think he's still out of England. Percy seems a little uptight for your taste." I gasped. "_George_?"

She smiled mischievously, "I needed someone who thought of me as more than a loon and he needed someone who could give him a laugh. Six years now."

"Congratulations!" Ginny told her. "That leaves..." She turned dramatically to face me. "Hermione!"

"We went to school with him," I gave them a small clue. "He was in my year."

Lavender's brow furrowed with her thinking. "I can't think of anyone with eyes anything like that," she confessed.

"He has his paternal grandmother's eyes," I said.

Ginny gasped, "Oh Hermione, you didn't!"

"Based on your face, I'm answering 'I did.'"

"Draco Malfoy?" She screeched.

That set the girls off. I stayed quiet and listened to the rampage. At a break in the talk, Luna cut in, "Congratulations Hermione."

I sighed in relief that at least one person accepted it. "Thank you Luna."

It took a few more minutes, but soon everyone was calm enough for me to explain. Twenty minutes later and they were sighing at the romantics of my husband.

Only Ginny remained skeptical, "I still don't see how you wound up with him. I never pegged you as the hopeless romantic."

"That's because no one was ever that sweet at Hogwarts," I replied. "When I returned from Australia, we started working together. We decided on a fresh start and bam! Here we are."

Lavender snorted, "Isn't that the truth!"


End file.
